


Le chat et la belette

by captainblackbird (princegrisejoie)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/captainblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Viendrait un jour où il lui parlerait, où ils deviendraient les meilleurs complices que l'institut ne connaitrait jamais, et où ils regretteraient tous de les avoir connus." Pour Zora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chat et la belette

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite ficlette écrite à l'époque où je rplayait encore Wesker *larme à l'oeil*

Un petit accent terrible dans ce simple constat: je suis seul.  
Se sentir esseulé à toujours quelque chose de tragique, un sentiment complexe dans lequel on se complait facilement, mais qui nous rappelle à quel point nous sommes peu de choses. Un humain seul n'a absolument nul intérêt; il aura beau être le plus fabuleux des génies, personne ne sera là pour le constater et c'est seul, encore seul, qu'il tentera de révolutionner le monde. Personne n'a jamais réussi étant seul, personne n'a jamais été heureux seul. Mais ne dit-on pas que la Nature est un équilibre ? Le Monde est une balance, et quelque soit la force surnaturelle qui nous gouverne; Destin, Hasard ou Dieux ne permettent pas qu'un humain se retrouve seul.  
C'est pourtant seuls que débutent bien des phénomènes, mais c'est seulement accompagnés d'un autre prodige qu'ils peuvent démontrer toute leur puissance. Le vent n'est beau qu'accompagné de la pluie; l'eau n'est rien sans le vent; le feu n'est prodigieux que lorsqu'il détruit la terre; un peintre sans sa muse est similaire à l'amour sans haine.

Tout va par deux et parfois par sept dans le Monde.

Le stylo grattant le papier semble toujours suivre le rythme du vent battant aux fenêtres et de la craie agonisant contre le tableau; cette mélodie régulière et soporifique, s'interrompant toujours brusquement, endormant professeur comme élèves, réveille les esprits torturés et ne parvient pas, contrairement au vacarme infernal des salles de cours classiques, à maintenir ses pensées prisonnières de sa cervelle géniale.  
William Birkin était un petit être incroyable, et incapable de se taire lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à quelqu'un, à quelque chose. Alors, jetant un oeil aux deux rangs vides qui lui faisaient face, il estima qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un partenaire avec qui échanger: son stylo à encre. 

« Est-ce que Mr Birkin voudrait bien nous faire le plaisir de se taire ? Ou alors, je vous en prie, partagez votre brillant savoir avec vos camarades, vous le faites si bien d'habitude !»

Un rire gêné traversa presque unanimement les étudiants, certains même se réveillèrent à la remarque acerbe de leur professeur. Les yeux de l'accusé se plantèrent, véritables flèches empoisonnées, sur le vieil homme revêche mais il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

« Je veux bien me taire, mais permettez moi de m'assoir ici »

Il ne manquait pas de culot, mais considérait qu'il pouvait se le permettre, il en savait bien plus que ce vieux rat de laboratoire. S'il venait encore à ses cours, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir d'accéder à un meilleur poste dans les prochains mois. Et à ne pas en douter, c'était bien parti.

« ...ici ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

La place qu'il désignait se situait à l'antépénultième rang, juste face au tableau, et à côté de l'étudiant le plus glacial que la salle -ou même que l'institut- n'ait jamais côtoyé. 

« Oui » affirma-t-il avec un grand dédain, « Oui, je suis sûr, Monsieur »

Et il s'y assit prestement, sans en demander plus et sans attendre une quelconque confirmation de la part du professeur. Ce dernier affichait une mine perplexe; et sa réaction s'expliquait. Certes, les deux garçons étaient probablement des génies, mais ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. Birkin n'était pas véritablement discret, il corrigeait ses enseignants sans cesse, trouvait toujours le moment idéal pour placer une ou deux remarques moqueuses, affichait régulièrement un sourire narquois et prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser ses camarades. Il n'avait peut être pas mauvais fond, mais il semblait se complaire dans son rôle de petit génie et ne dépréciait pas la solitude dans laquelle il s'était profondément enterré. Wesker, lui -car c'était son nom-, ne disait jamais rien, et personne, étudiant comme enseignant, ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir entendu le son de sa voix. Il suivait les cours avec une patience phénoménale et ne semblait pas toujours s'y ennuyer. Ses résultats prouvaient cependant que son intérêt pour les enseignements dispensés à l'institut devait être extrêmement limité, il ne se trompait que rarement et se situait presque au niveau de Birkin.

« Hm... Al ? »

William chuchotait. Il avait au moins appris une leçon ce matin: il valait mieux qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer s'il voulait avoir une chance -ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance- de pouvoir adresser la parole à l'ice queen. Enfin, à « Al », quoi. Le professeur (dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'apprendre le nom) n'hésiterait probablement pas à le renvoyer à sa place s'il déconcentrait le seul élève qui écoutait ses cours. (Birkin ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer perfidement que les autres étudiants devraient en faire de même, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre de mépriser ces enseignements là. En réalité il n'y avait que lui qui en était capable. Lui, et « Al »)

Il était un peu comme un enfant trop singulier pour côtoyer les autres, sauf que contrairement à la plupart des gamins étranges, il s'excluait lui même de toute société normale. Les seuls humains qui l'intéressaient étaient dérangés, tordus, torturés ou défaillants. En l'occurrence, Ice Queen (faute d'un meilleur surnom, William se contentait de celui ci) semblait être un mélange des quatre, en plus d'être légèrement asocial (il ne semblait pas mépriser la foule, mais plutôt l'évitait-il) et glacial comme l'iceberg qui fut fatal au Titanic. Merveilleux.

« Al ? Al ? Eh, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Il insistait, mais rien ne semblait être efficace: il restait tout à fait insensible à ses subtils appels. «Très bien», se disait probablement William «puisque je ne compte jamais que sur un plan A...» Et il avait évidemment un deuxième plan. Celui ci ne supposait qu'un bout de papier, un stylo et un peu de cran. Il avait les trois : formidable.

*

 

« Albert (c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ?), je te prie de me répondre, William.»

C'était tout simplement parfait. Le petit mot n'avait pas eut de long trajet à effectuer, il le lui passa lui même (et il préférait, il n'avait absolument aucune envie qu'un quelconque énergumène ne lise ses petits mots à lui), un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il refusa.  
Vraiment. Même pas ! Même pas avec cran ! Même pas un «non» moqueur, une remarque pinçante, un sourire narquois, un rire tonitruant ! Non, même pas un mouvement de tête ou une quelconque politesse. Juste...  
Rien.

Il avait tout fait dans les règles; lui tapoter l'épaule, lui adresser un joli sourire (un peu moqueur peut être, mais il n'y pouvait rien, absolument rien), glisser le mot dans sa main...  
Et lui il ne l'avait pas pris. La feuille de papier gisait à terre comme un cadavre sur le champ de bataille. Vestige de la plus grande honte de sa vie.  
Il n'avait peut être pas accepté par fierté. Il n'avait peut être pas accepté parce qu'il méprisait les autres, et même lui. Mais ça, c'était impensable, et William avait bien trop (oui trop, disaient les jaloux.) d'ego pour songer qu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas oserait le dénigrer. Alors il réessaya. Plusieurs fois.

Il réessayait à chaque cours, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, et il avait espoir, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister à la tentation, qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister à l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce petit blond aux airs de belette. Et puis viendrait un jour où il lui parlerait, où ils deviendraient les meilleurs complices que l'institut ne connaitrait jamais, et où ils regretteraient tous de les avoir connus.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

« Je veux bien te répondre, mais par pitié, applique toi lorsque tu m'écris.»

Quoi de mieux que deux être seuls voués à être ensemble ?


End file.
